


Technician

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Force Choking, Glove Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Just Sex, Kylo Rens big dick, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're a technician that's captured the attention of a certain masked man, who's determined to get exactly what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing smut  
> So it's gonna be bad  
> But W/E  
> I tried

As a technician aboard the Finalizer for many years, you couldn't help but admit to yourself after some brief thought that you knew absolutely NOTHING about your commander. Having only seen brief glimpses of the large black clothed man in the corridors only made you more curious. Was he hot? Was he...big? You couldn't say you yourself knew much from looking at him, only that the slight thrill of fear his brief presence gave you...excited you. You only knew of his ill temper, his skill in the manipulation of the force and his penchant for destroying display panels with his saber, panels that you often found yourself repairing or replacing. Not that you could complain. That was your job. It gave you something to do. Enough of that kind of thought for now though, you think with a sly grin, slowly pulling your pants down. After all, it would be a waste NOT to spend the time you had while your room-mate was gone with yourself to unwind. Removing everything you wore but your gloves, you slowly slid a hand down your body and to your cunt, spreading your labia with a soft sigh. You couldn't lie to yourself or your often teasing roomie; you had a thing for gloves. Out of habit you stifle a low moan as you slide a finger into your wetness, rubbing the digit along the front of your walls and slowly inserting another. The gloves make the stretch much greater than it would normally be, the thick leather sliding deliciously along your inner walls. Using your free hand to play with your breasts, you roll a nipple between your fingers as your thumb slips up to gently roll across your clit. It doesn't take long for you to cum, walls clenching and pulsing around your fingers as you withdraw them, wiping the pair of digits off on your sheets before removing your gloves and pulling sleep clothes on to sleep.   
Upon waking the next day you find out the technician you share a room with has been transferred, leaving you at last with a place to yourself, at least for now. Going through your routine, you receive a message on your data pad. Your commander had just destroyed yet another panel, and of course you had to fix it. That was what you were paid to do after all. Sighing you quickly finish up and depart to the conference room you were to repair, quickly setting to work. Unbeknownst to you, Commander Ren was still in the room, watching you work. He had intentionally destroyed the panel, having taken notice of your less than professional interest in him. It's not like you hid it well anyways, he mused. Your thoughts were...loud. The strange sound his mask turned his soft chuckle into had immediately grasped your attention, causing you to bolt up and face the giant of a man now standing before you. "Commander?" "Technician." The word was cold, cut, almost calculated. "Have I done something wro-" He cut you off before you could finish the sentence, backing you up against the partially fixed control panel you had been working on. "It's not very professional to be thinking such...lewd things in the work place. Of your commander no less. Is that your thing? Authority? Answer me technician." You look down to your feet in shame, "Yes, sir." You're sure your face is on fire at this point, but you can't look up. The large, leather gloved hand that grips your chin forces you to look up at him. "I think you need to be...punished." The surge of fear and arousal his statement sends through you makes you shudder. He turns and walks out, jerking his head to show you should follow. Attempting to keep up with his long, quick strides is near impossible, but he seems to not care. Stopping abruptly outside a door before dragging you in with you, it occurs to you that these are his quarters, large yet also bland. As the door closes behind you, a hiss attracts your attention back to the commander, who has set his mask down on a table. From what you can see, somewhat long dark hair hangs down, the very tips of his ears peeking out. "To answer your question, I am in fact human." He turns to face you, eliciting a gasp from you. He's...gorgeous. A pale face with an aquiline nose, full lips, deep eyes and beauty marks stare back at you, a slight smirk adorning his features. And you thought just his voice was hot... "Strip." You glance up at him in surprise, the look in his eyes enough to make you follow the order. With a shaky breath you quickly remove your clothes, dropping them on floor. He walks around you, giving your ass a quick, hard smack making you yelp. A sudden pressure at your throat cuts the sound off and he steps back in front of you. Phantom hands roam your body as you struggle for air, the sensation seemingly heightened by the lack of oxygen. "Quiet." The phantom force pushes you back until the backs of your knees hit the bed, then until your back hits the bed. Almost like he was waiting he pounces, using the force to hold you down on the bed. He stands over you, tracing glove clad hands over your throat, breasts and stomach, stopping just above your cunt. You whimper softly, attempting to push up into his fingers. Shushing you almost too gently, he plunged three fingers into your dripping wet snatch, making you moan. Briefly removing them to show you the glistening wetness to you, he crams them back in. "Do you like being choked that much technician? Do you like having my gloves in you that much that it turns you into a whimpering, begging bitch?" His harsh words only turn you on more, making you gasp out a response "Yes!" Responding immediately has him pulling out, sneering down at you in a very definite change of mood. "Yes what?" Quickly realizing your mistake you correct yourself, using his title. This seems to please him as he kneels down, gripping your legs and harshly pulling you to the end of the bed. "You cum when I let you." With that he buries his face in your cunt, licking at your wetness like a man starved. His nose rubs up against your clit with each fervent motion, making it hard for you. Your loud moans mask his soft grunts as he practically digs in, only drawing back when he senses you're about to cum. You can barely handle the constant denial of orgasm, begging and pleading for release. He seems to finally take mercy on you however, not stopping this time. "Cum." You don't need him to tell you twice, screaming out his title as your juices coat his lips. Drawing back he licks his lips, opening up the front of his armor like robes to remove his massive cock. You can't help but goggle at his size, the thing looks like it'll barely fit. At this point he's no longer focused on your pleasure, having you wet and open enough to take him without permanent damage. The stretch as he enters you burns amazingly,his expression briefly changing to one of sheer pleasure before he pounds into you. His pace is hard, brutal, slamming all the right spots and making you cry out with each thrust. Leaning down he captures one of your breasts in his mouth, biting and sucking on the semi sensitive flesh. You can already feel another orgasm welling up inside of you. your wails and cries seeming to spur him on more. He bites down harder than normal, leaving a definite mark on your skin, effectively claiming your body. His pace becomes more erratic, a pressure starting to rub down on your clit. "I want....I want you to cum on my cock" His composure is almost lost, his pants and groans letting you know just how close he is. The force on your clit gives an especially hard rub, making you scream out as you clench his cock. His hands are at your throat, gently choking you through it and you swear you can see stars. So lost in your ecstasy you don't realize he's fully stopped and hilted inside you until his cum floods your cunt, waiting until he finishes before fucking it a bit further into you with his softening cock. Pulling out, you finally feel the burn of your stretched cunt. He looks down at you, only a soft pant betraying his strain. With a considering glance he fully strips down, laying in the bed next to you. His arm around you is awkward, obvious that despite his skill at sex he's subpar at showing any affection. As you ponder over this he gives you a brief squeeze, muttering quietly. "Go to sleep technician."


End file.
